The iTunes Shuffle Series
by Discarnate
Summary: A series of one-shots based upon songs that my iTunes throws at me while on shuffle. May bear no relation to my other fic although similar situations may crop up from time to time. John MorrisonxOC.


_**Author's note: **__I was really bored and stuck on the next chapter of Crashing Around You, so I decided to put my iTunes on Shuffle and write something based around the first song that came up. This will be a series of one-shots based on the songs that iTunes decides to throw at me and updates will be sporadic, depending on how bored I am at the time or how stuck I am on Crashing Around You. Main pairing will be my OC, Elli Lestrange, and John Morrison. Any and all feedback is appreciated. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the WWE, it's Superstars, brand names or any related content. It is the sole property of Vincent Kennedy McMahon and I'm just borrowing it to play with for a while. I iz poor, no lawsuits plz. _

_**Song One - 'Want' by Disturbed. **_

/music/lyric.nsf/W...8256961002B1D03

I groaned and clutched at my arm as I wandered back down the ramp and through the curtain. Victoria had almost wrenched my arm out of its socket with that last submission hold and I was certain that I'd pulled a muscle. I just hoped to be okay for the tapings tomorrow night. I had a great match lined up against Natalya and it was my big chance to prove myself as a contender for the Divas Championship.

"Are you okay?" I turned and grinned at Victoria as she ran up behind me. "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I? I never, ever thought I'd see the day you actually submitted."

"Well if it's a choice between submit and losing my arm, I'll go for the former," I replied with a laugh, trying to lift my arm above my head and wincing as the muscle pulled tight.

"Ladies." We both stopped in our tracks as John Morrison appeared at the other end of the corridor. My heart sped up and I struggled to keep my face neutral as he wandered over. I still couldn't understand this powerful attraction I had for him. He was vain, arrogant, condescending, disliked by about 98 per cent of the roster... and yet I found him almost irresistible. Almost...

"That was quite a match you two put on," he continued, closing the distance between us so that we were mere inches apart. I could feel the heat radiating from his body and I could barely suppress a shiver as his intense hazel eyes met mine. "You looked like you were nursing your arm. May I?" I shot Victoria a pleading look as he took hold of my arm but she just laughed and headed for the locker room.

A tense, nervous feeling started to build in my stomach as Morrison started kneading the muscles in my arm and working out the knots. It was intensely painful but I gritted my teeth, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that it hurt. My arm felt like it was on fire, and not just because of the pulled muscle; Morrison's hands were almost unbearably hot and I longed to get away from him. Because if he didn't stop touching me... I shifted uncomfortably as a thrill ran through me, heading straight for my groin. Oh god, this was torture, and if he didn't stop touching me I'd probably end up doing something I regretted... I cursed Victoria for leaving us alone in an empty, deserted corridor and prayed to any god that was listening that someone, anyone would come along and break this tension...

"So you actually tapped out," he remarked, moving from my arm to massage my shoulders now. My skin tingled where he touched me, and I couldn't quite suppress a gasp as his fingers brushed the nape of my neck. He knew it was turning me on and he gently stroked the area before resuming his task. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke. "Wonders will never cease. I wonder who the next person you submit to will be?" he asked, a purr in his voice as he brought his mouth closer to my ear, whispering the final words. I swallowed heavily, though it was difficult as my mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"Not you," I said, my voice quavering more than I would have liked.

"See, I'd believe that if I didn't know that you wanted me so very, very badly." He stopped massaging my shoulders and his hands dropped down to my hips. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he pressed his body right up to mine and planted a soft kiss on my shoulder. He was aroused, very obviously aroused, and it took a supreme will of effort to even try and think about anything else.

"What gives you that idea?" I said, my voice sounding steadier than it had before, for which I was thankful.

"You're shaking," he replied simply, his arms snaking around my waist to hold me even tighter. I could feel every contour of his body as he held me gently but firmly, and I knew that if he really wanted to, he could dominate me utterly and I would be powerless to fight back. I couldn't lie, my knickers were absolutely soaked and every second that he remained touching me was making it harder and harder to walk away. I'd be damned if I ever admitted it to him, though. "I've seen the way you look at me. You want me just as much as I want you. Admit it, you're longing to know how it would feel to have me inside you," he continued, his fingers idly tracing patterns on my abdomen and driving me almost insane with desire. "To have me take you to the very peak of ecstasy and make you scream my name over and over and leave you begging for more. You want it, don't you?"

"No," I whispered, screwing my face up with the effort of resisting.

"Liar," he hissed, the sound seeming to drill straight through the bottom of my stomach and towards my groin. "You're a very strong, stubborn woman. The thought that I could take you, render you senseless, force you to lose control – it excites you, doesn't it? It scares you, but there's a part of you that wants it to happen. I'm right, aren't I? Why can't you let yourself admit it?"

"Because it's not true," I hissed back, feeling incapable of uttering the lie any louder than a whisper.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked softly.

"Because..." I trailed off as he pulled my hair back and gently nipped the back of my neck, the gesture seeming to set my entire lower body on fire. The heat coming from my groin was now so intense that I was sure my underwear would spontaneously combust.

"Because you want to see how far you can let yourself go before walking away. A few weeks ago you would have pushed me away the minute I said hello. And now... here we are. You and me, alone in this hallway. You're letting me tease you, torment you, turn you on... Would you be able to stop me now if I did this?" His fingers lightly brushed the crotch of my pants and I moaned gently as the contact sent sparks shooting through my groin. He chuckled, the sound low and dangerous. "Thought not. You're weakening, my dear."

"No I'm not!" At his final words I felt a rush of anger, masking the desire I felt but even so it took every ounce of strength I possessed to pull away from him. I turned to face him, breathing heavily, furious with him for having this effect on me and furious with myself for letting him get to me like that. "I will never, ever submit to you, John Morrison, never! You can play all the games you want but you will never, ever have me, I swear!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure," he laughed, his eyes dancing with merriment. "You keep telling yourself that. Maybe you'll believe it one day."

"You..." I tried to think of an insult worthy of hurling at him but my brain was having difficulty functioning properly. Instead I just gave an angry snarl, turned on my heel and stalked off down the corridor.

"Elli." I stopped as he called out my name and turned my head to look at him as he walked up beside me. He clapped me on the shoulder and flashed me an evil smirk. "You're close to yielding, I know it. And I look forward to it." He pushed past me and I watched him as he sauntered off down the corridor, the usual swagger in his movements.

Only then did I realise just how badly I was affected by the whole scenario; my legs felt like jelly, my head was so fuzzy it was though it had been stuffed with cotton wool, and I was shaking like a branch on a blustery day. Not to mention the fact that I was turned on beyond belief. I leaned against the wall to steady myself and took a few deep, calming breaths before heading for the safety of the Divas locker room. That had been far too close for comfort. He was getting to me; slowly but surely he was finding a way past my defences and it was unnerving. But I was nothing if not stubborn, and that would enable me to keep him at bay. But for how much longer?


End file.
